<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Replicated Restart by Saxson555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853517">Replicated Restart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxson555/pseuds/Saxson555'>Saxson555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Soldiers, Deep Stone Crypt, Eramis Being an Asshole, Game: Destiny 2: Beyond Light DLC, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxson555/pseuds/Saxson555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on the Morningstar for Eramis, Atraks accidentally stumbles through a portal to Earth, 2200, where she meets the young hero lover, Izuku Midoriya. He teaches her how the world works and the imbalance of powers within. She learns how the world works, and how wrong the way she'd been living was.</p><p>In a world of good and evil, how will Atraks and Izuku work to survive and become heroes?</p><p> </p><p>Will mostly follow MHA canon with minor changes here and there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Atraks - Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to all the writers at Epsi's Hoard for inspiring me to become a writer, reading all their stories really gave me the confidence I needed, check endnotes for a link!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atraks was too young to know of the wonders of Riis.</p><p>It was a land that existed in the not so distant past, the thriving land of the Eliksni, made available by the Great Machine. Eramis talked about it often, how it was a wonderland, and how evil the Great Machine is for abandoning them. After everything they had done for it, it left them in the dust, </p><p>The Eliksni suffered through the whirlwind, a period of many long, hard years chasing the Great Machine through space. During this time, Atraks was born, known as one of the unlucky generation, one which never knew Riis. The journey, however, was not in vain. Eramis discovered Europa, and the small region of Castalia Macula, a pre golden age haven for science and technological research. </p><p>Eramis led the soon to be named ‘House of Salvation’ towards Europa, and what was their eventual new home. Alongside her was her council, Praksis the Technocrat, Phylaks the Warrior, Kridis the Dark Priestess and young newcomer, Atraks the Wildcard. </p><p>In exploring Europa for a new home, they found something much more powerful, the Veil. The Veil offered the power of Stasis, the power for the Eliksni to retake what was lost, their Salvation.</p><p>Eramis, of course, jumped at the opportunity to give their house a chance at salvation and began leading her followers with it. She left Atraks and Praksis to the technological side of things, allowing them to thrive in their element, and began making battle plans with Phylaks and Kridis. </p><p>However, as she became more immersed in the potential of stasis, the power began corrupting her. She was much too eager to destroy rather than save, become the enemies villain rather than her people’s hero. </p><p>In her newly created empire’s quest for power, she discovered notes about an underground mega-facility which housed ‘enlightenment’, ‘The Deep Stone Crypt’. Eramis wanted nothing more than to get her four hands on it, and began leading plans to infiltrate it immediately. </p><p>Praksis was left to work on the Brig’s, massive autonomous mechs fitted with electric turrets, missiles and blasts of pure annihilation. Praksis was also left with some notes on how to utilise status should the need arise.</p><p>Eramis left Phylaks to study combat applications of Stasis and to plot war plans in accordance. Utilising both traditional and more modern battle tactics.</p><p>Kridis became Eramis’s consultant for everything, while Eramis worked on a secret project related to the crypt, unknown to anyone but her and Kridis.</p><p>Atraks though was given the important role of infiltrating the area called Clarity Control, which housed the key to Eramis’s plans for power, pure enlightenment, provided by an entity of another dimension. </p><p>Which brings us to our current time period.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Atraks is pacing backwards and forth in the Bray Exoscience facility, with a large whiteboard filled with notes for different ideas and concepts on how to gain information and access to the Deep Stone Crypt facility. But unfortunately, she seems to have struck a dead end on gaining access.</p><p>‘Eramis has entrusted this to Atraks, Atraks must not fail, but how can I get inside, it is impossible without this ‘Clovis Bray’, oh what must Atraks do?’</p><p>As Atraks pondered on her conundrum, she started walking and wondering. Not realising where her feet were taking her, Atrkas eventually looked up into the starry night sky of Europa, filled with bright lights and a clear view of Jupiter. </p><p>Looking up and gazing into the sky and universe above, a shooting star whizzed past in the distance. Suddenly Atraks was struck with a moment of genius and clarity.</p><p>“That’s it! If we can’t get in from the front, we’ll get in from above!”</p><p>While Atraks was having her brain go a million miles an hour, the sun started to rise over the vast snow-covered mountains of Europa, giving Atraks the final piece needed for the never-ending puzzle.</p><p>‘That’s it, I'll make a base for space, for infiltration of the Crypt and we shall call it</p><p>Morningstar”<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Months passed as Atraks worked alongside many of her Eliksni companions, building the Morningstar facility to infiltrate the Crypt, while also working alongside Eramis and her lieutenants to build her army and empire.</p><p>Eramis had made a curious request if Atraks when informed of her project and plan.</p><p>“I want you to add a large area off to the far end of the facility with space for plenty of different Eliksni.”</p><p>This confuses Atraks, not because of the request, no, but because of the secrecy surrounding it. She is curious but any questions are brushed off with, “Keep to your own work” and “It doesn’t concern your sector.”</p><p>Even if Atraks was only 5800 days, or 15, nearly 16, years old according to the Europa’s earth database, much younger than everyone else, she was tired of being treated like a child! She was much smarter and more capable than everyone else.</p><p>While she loyally followed and trusted Eramis, she was beginning to lose faith, would this really help her people live happily again?</p><p>But Atraks continues working on her Morningstar and pursues researching artificial intelligence, similar in a way to how her own powers are, one of them at least, the ability to be in multiple locations at once. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>One of Eramis’s most trusted allies, Variks visits her one day. He simply told her, between his weird insect chatterings, that he was checking in to see if this was really best for Eramis, and so she showed him around. </p><p>Whilst giving the tour, they get sidetracked a little bit when Atraks asks Variks about Riis and what used to be. Their meandering ends up leading them partially into Praksis’s workshop, and Atraks is quite curious, if not a bit cautious, Variks seems to not have noticed yet. </p><p>Suddenly, Variks slips and falls on a bit of loose tubing, onto a workbench where his hand gets caught in a scanner and he gets stabbed by the needle in the middle of the panel. Atraks helps him up, and they both look on curiously as the terminal adjacent to the scanner lights up…</p><p> Initiating scan<br/>
Subject identified<br/>
Variks, the Loyal<br/>
Creating Intelligence<br/>
Adding Splinter of Salvation {Minimized}<br/>
Generating...</p><p>A small syringe is ejected from a slot in the desk. Both Variks and Atraks stare at each other, then at it, before Atraks reaches forward and picks it up, inspecting it closely.</p><p>“What is it?” Variks asks.</p><p>“I have no idea, but I'll hold onto it until I see Praksis next”</p><p>“Very well” and Variks quickly scurries away, leaving Atraks to her thoughts.</p><p>Atraks looks around her at Praksis’s abandoned workshop, as Praksis was out working with Eramis, dealing with the newest Stasis information.</p><p>There were lots of things Atraks didn’t understand, things about planets and space, about Stasis and a big board of notes about something called, ‘Subatomic teleportation’, whatever that was.</p><p>Stepping past one of the desks, Atraks is quickly enclosed in a capsule, where a voice rings out, “What planet would you like the latest info on, oh great Kell” This was clearly designed for Eramis to gain information.</p><p>“Umm, err” Atraks hums out, unable to form proper words.</p><p>“Earth it is!” The voice replies animatedly.<br/>
The lights around her light up, and Atraks is overwhelmed with an abundance of knowledge and information, meaningless for now, but as her brain begins processing it, it becomes decipherable and meaningful.</p><p>The capsule slid open and Atraks stumbled out, head dizzy with an overload of information. She falters in her step forward and grabs what she thought was a desk, but ends grabbing a book, with her head still hazy, Atraks dismisses it but continues to hold onto it all the same. </p><p>As she reaches the end she notices a transmatter, thinking its Praksis’s quick exit from the workshop, she steps onto it placing her hand into the scanner and eye against the retina test. </p><p>Suddenly, a robotic arm shoots behind Atraks and grabs the back of her head and covers it in small probes, inspecting her brain. </p><p>As quickly as they appeared, they retract and Atraks is surrounded by white and is transmitted to her new location.</p><p>She opens her eyes and is blinded by the sun, which seems much closer than it should, and is visually assaulted by a bright array of colours and sounds, overwhelming her senses, making her fall to the ground, bringing her back to a sense of dizziness.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>...</p><p>Huh?!</p><p>Atraks looks up into the vibrant viridian eyes of a small, but strong-looking green-haired human.</p><p>“A-are you okay, you just appeared out of n-n-nowhere?”</p><p>She crawls backwards, her combat instincts kicking in, at this sudden appearance. “Who’re you?! Where am I?"</p><p>The boy, (man?) smiles a smile as bright as the sun up above, and replies nervously,</p><p>“Where in Musutafu, Japan. My name’s Izuku Midoriya ma’am, what’s yours?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Izuku Midoriya: Origin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Izuku hears some sad news and begins to see the inner workings of society, he learns that if society pushes you, you push back harder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being so delayed on this chapter, I had a bazillion things come up and was unable to do any work on the story. I'll try to reduce the time between uploads in future.</p><p>Thanks so much to @Raef, Scion of Grammar for helping me out and editing my story, it means a ton to me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On July 15th, 2185, Izuku Midoriya was born. It wouldn’t be a very momentous occasion at the time, except to Inko and Hisashi Midoriya, but in the future, it would mark the date of birth of the greatest hero of both humans and Eliksni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the day he was born, Izuku saw heroes. The hospital he was born in was attacked by an unknown villain with a cyclops quirk who tore through the walls and attacked anyone and anything he saw. He was strong normally, but was on trigger, which boosted him above and beyond his natural strength. He rampaged through Musutafu general hospital in an attack later known as the ‘Tall Trigger Terror.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were seventeen casualties that day, one of which being Hisashi Midoriya, a mutant rights activist and therapist. In the end, the Cyclops was stopped when the American-themed hero turned up; once again, All Might saved the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the day of his birth, Izuku lost one key male figure in his life, but found another in the incredible All Might. Inko Midoriya lost the love of her life and was left with their child with no idea how to raise him. But they would find a way, both of them, together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Izuku turned four, his life was flip turned upside down and his entire world view was shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As most kids do when they turn four, Izuku went with his mother to a quirk appointment to see what his quirk was. With a huge love of heroes, Izuku was hoping for something flashy and powerful, like explosions or growing huge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, it was not meant to be, and the doctor delivered the heart-breaking, dream-shattering news that would both break and make Izuku Midoriya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Midoriya, I am truly sorry, but your son is quirkless. Nothing flashy, nothing powerful, not even anything small; He has no quirk.” He turned to Izuku. “I’m very sorry, Midoriya, but you don’t have a quirk, and there’s nothing we can do to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku just stared blankly at the wall, and Inko couldn’t help but look at him with pitiful eyes. He turned to the two adults before him and quietly asked, in a much more subdued manner, “C-c-can I still be a h-hero without a quirk? Can I save e-e-everyone with a smile like All Might?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko and the doctor exchanged worried glances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Izuku left the doctor’s with no quirk and tears pouring out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the days following, Izuku learned what it was like to be an outsider. No one wanted to associate with him for fear of ‘catching’ the quirkless ‘disease’ like it was the plague. His one true ally, and best friend from his earlier years, Kacchan, became his number one enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Izuku kept on going. He still wanted to be a hero, he still wanted to be the strongest and to save everyone with a smile. He followed Kacchan because he was the strongest, and had the coolest quirk, and was going to be an amazing hero! Even if Kacchan hurt him, Izuku still followed him because if you’re close to greatness, it will push you to strive further and push past that barrier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku knew that for him to become a hero, he would need to try ten times harder than anyone else, and in doing so, he would have to start early on to give him every possible advantage. But it wouldn’t be all physical; a good hero was tactical and could work well with others, so Izuku would have to learn mental and social skills as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Izuku still wanted to be a hero with Kacchan. It would take time, probably a long time to bring him round to the idea. But Izuku hoped that sometime in the future Kacchan might be his friend again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kacchan was long gone, but Izuku hoped he could bring him back to the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Izuku was seven, he had had a particularly bad day with bullying and beatings, and even though Izuku tried to stay strong and keep his burns, cuts and bruises hidden, Inko had found out. When she walked into the bathroom and saw Izuku, desperately trying to clean and dress his wounds, she was utterly mortified. She wanted to know how and why this had happened, she wanted answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more she looked, the worse it got. Some of the wounds looked weeks, if not months, old! There were cuts up to nine inches long that looked quite deep. How much would he have bled? All the wounds were horrible, but the ones that stood out the most were the handprints.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blistered, bright red handprints.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there was only one child at Aldera primary that Inko knew of with explosive palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Bakugo was your friend; why did he do this to you, Izu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked up at her with pleading, wet, tired eyes, and just sobbed. “I d-d-don’t know, he’s just s-s-so mean t-t-to me. He w-was my f-f-f-friend; w-w-we were going to be heroes t-t-together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Inko grew teary; the boys had been such good friends when they were babies, always wanting to be heroes, one wanting to win, one wanting to save. For some reason though, the little hero aspirant was becoming his own worst enemy and was putting himself on a path of destruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inko would have to tell Mituski all about this. As much as it hurt her, she had to do this. Katsuki was becoming a bad influence, both on Izuku and on himself, and Inko would rather deal with this now when the boys were younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before that, Izuku needed her, and she wasn’t going to let him down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the years went by, Izuku became stronger, faster, more capable, and most importantly, more confident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the first thing Inko looked to do for Izuku, because while it wasn’t an issue per se, it would negatively impact him later on. There might have also been a small want for grandbabies in the future, but Izuku didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku wanted to be a hero. For this Inko wasn’t as supportive. While she wished Izuku would achieve his dreams, this was an already very dangerous job for those with handicaps, and Izuku would be going into it with, well, nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in saying that, after seeing Izuku’s determination, even after being knocked down so many times and still getting back up, eyes fixed forward not looking back, it was unreasonable of Inko to deny him this one wish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she did the only reasonable thing; she got him the best available trainer and equipment she could. While the two didn’t live in luxury or anything fancy, Hisashi’s life insurance and her law work generated more than enough money in savings and spendings for Inko to not have any worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku started off with basic equipment to help build muscle and endurance until he got to about ten, when he started working with a proper trainer to help really push his body and become the best he could.His trainer was a man named Germaine, a rough man with a tough attitude and an even tougher regime. By the looks of him, it worked very effectively.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Germaine started Izuku off with a baseline assessment: typical fitness tests, but also fighting capabilities against the lowest of his “blockers” (Germaine liked to call them that due to their protective nature and capabilities). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Germaine’s quirk ‘Banking’ Motes” allowed him to take some of his stamina, convert it into little black ‘motes’ and summon warriors of different strengths to fight for him. These warriors could be a variety of many types, and were often creatures that had never been seen before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>During the typical fitness tests, Izuku scored a bit above average, but that was to be expected with all his previous training. All of his scores were in line with those of his age with strength and mutation quirks, which was quite a feat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the fighting assessments, Izuku was a little less proficient. Due to not having much fighting training (apart from minimal self-taught self defense) he was very easily defeated by one of Germaine’s weakest summons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fight was not very long. Izuku tried a typical fight stance, one you normally see in movies and was promptly put flat on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blocker approached Izuku and while he was preparing himself, it did a bit of a sneak attack, slipping under his guard and sweeping his legs out from under him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair; I wasn’t ready yet!” Izuku whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Germaine chuckled. “Life’s not fair, kid. If you think every fight is going to be manly and fair, then you’re living in a fantasy. You take everything you can in a fight, especially for someone like you; you’ve got to take every advantage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t it wrong to not have a fair fight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do villains fight fair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re villains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why should you? Why give them an unnecessary and potentially deadly advantage?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But nothing, kid.” Germaine sighed. “Listen, I understand you want to be honourable and all, but listen: as a hero, do not crave honour. Do not pray for fame, luxury, or popularity. Ask only that you outlive the day and you protect the people, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku nodded reluctantly. While he still wasn’t sure, he understood what Germaine was saying and was coming around to his way of thinking. Izuku couldn’t help but also ask, “Why and how do you know all this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Germaine looked wearily into the sunset, seemingly aging rapidly. “Kid, I've done and seen things worse than any of those villains on the TV, but I did them to stay alive. While there are villains and Japan seems like a dangerous place, I've lived in places that make this look like a kiddie playpen. There ain’t no place for people like that here, so it's my job to make sure at least someone’s prepared to deal with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What sort of place did you live in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, I've lived all over. At one point, I even had my own ship, but that world is long gone. I made a deal and it cost me, so here I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t anyone there for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but they were all dealing with their own issues. Good old Moondust and Stranger, I do wonder how they’re doing… Anyway, let's get you started with training!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared curiously at Germaine before shrugging it off and getting himself a drink and preparing himself for whatever mad schemes his trainer was cooking up for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Germaine watched Izuku with somber, melancholic eyes, that glazed over as his mind drifted back to the Dark times, and the good times, and every other time he spent with his companions and wished he could get back to them somehow. But that was in the past; now he had a pupil to teach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right kid, ready to leave mercy behind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two trained relentlessly for the next six years, through every season, every month, every day, until it turned to September the year he was sixteen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku is walking back from the park after a ten kilometre run before heading home for some weight training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his head in the clouds listening to his workout playlist, he nearly missed the bright blue blur happening in front of him, but luckily for him, he opened his eyes at the last second, and right before his eyes was a warping of space with bright blue light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stared in wonder at the mysterious blue light. He looked around to see if it's anyone’s quirk, but there was no one anywhere nearby in the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a person fell out of the light, and it shut off abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing a person, potentially injured, and likely in distress, Izuku did what he does best: run to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he approaches the person, he acknowledges their appearance. A tall girl, emphasised by her long hair and emphasised chest area. Wearing what appeared to be a mask, with four little pink dots as eyes, and giant curved back horns. Her mask seemed to have a built-in respirator, judging by the small tubes coming out the sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had on a long, dark coat. The coat was covered with some sort of fur over the back and a deep blue scarf that wrapped around her neck many times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>A-are you okay? You just appeared out of n-n-nowhere” </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn stutter; just cause you’re are speaking to a girl—I thought we were over this.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up and stared at him like he was something foreign, then scrambled back and asked, “Who are you? Where am I?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku cracked a smile like All Might to attempt to ease the girl’s worries, and calmly responded to her questions, not sensing any threat.“We’re in Musutafu, Japan. My name’s Izuku Midoriya, ma’am. What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come check out the Total Command discord for MHA stories and more! https://discord.gg/B5jNppaEpa</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visit the Epsi's hoard discord server, the hub for all your MHA and fanfic needs:<br/>https://discord.gg/98Dv7tJuvj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>